Undeserved Love
by grace-adalyn
Summary: <html><head></head>Sometimes the darkness becomes so overpowering that you can do nothing but embrace it...Issabella Grayce was a normal college girl, who just happened to have a Dalek stuck in her head. Weird, right? Yeah, that's nothin. She never imagined that a nobody like her would have a place in the Doctor's world; she never imagined she could be loved..first book in my Time Angel series.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! This is my first Doctor Who story. I KNOW this has been way, way over done, and for that I am terribly sorry. I honestly just could not resist. I love reading stories like these and just wanted a chance at writing my own. This will probably not be any good, and for THAT I am also, terribly, terribly sorry. I have no idea where I'm going with this, I just want to have some fun and write! I will probably switch back and forth between first and third person, and some chapters might be extremely long, others, not so much. If this agrees with you, leave me a review; if you hate it and you think it's a waste of time and space, leave me a review! Can't guarantee I'll listen to that one though ;) Enjoy the first chapter, of the first book of my Time Angel series.**

**~~Time Angel ~~**

_Why can't you ever do anything right? I mean honestly, you screw everything up. No good can come from you. You know you're nothing special. How can someone ever love you? I mean look at you; overweight, short; overall you're plainly unattractive, and don't get me started on your hair, ugh, what a disgusting mess. Nothing special about you at all. I suppose that's why you're alone. You know you deserve it in the end. You know that compared to the rest of the world, you are nothing, and everyone around you knows it. You're probably going to die alone as well. Old, sad, and alone in the universe with nothing more than the voices in your head keeping you company. You will never amount to anything. No one will ever love you. _

"...so you need to be thinking of all sorts of ideas for a possible experiment you wish to conduct, and write a one page paper explaining your idea to me."

Hearing the word "paper," my mind jolted back into reality, and I slowly sat back up in my seat, looking around the classroom warily. I had been out of it for a while; I didn't even realize I had zoned out this time.

Dr. Poniewaz continued, "The paper needs to be turned in next week when you come see me for your personal evaluations." At this following statement, my body froze and I started frantically running through my memory of the last hour. I'm screwed, I thought, losing hope as I realized I had no idea what the professor was talking about. Dr. Poniewaz did not have patience for students slacking off, and would not appreciate me asking him to reteach the entire lecture. Suddenly, a hand came into my line of vision, and a paper was pushed onto my desk discreetly. I looked over at my classmate/savior, Candace, and saw that her dark eyes were filled with laughter. "Bless you," I mouthed, gripping the paper in front of me like a life line. A tiny smile graced the corner of her mouth and her shoulders shook slightly before she turned frontwards again.

Reading over the notes quickly, I sighed inwardly when I realized that I had yet another giant project to work on. That was the fourth one for this semester, and we were only two months in. _How am I supposed to get all of these done?_ Along with working, going to school, and my bills threatening to swallow me whole, I was properly swamped. That and the fact that the Dalek was getting worse. I could usually tell when it was coming on and guard myself from it; I was caught by surprise this time.

The "Dalek" as I had started calling it, was a little demon voice in my head I'd acquired when I was about 15. When it first started, it was nothing more than a little whisper; a tiny tickle in the back of my mind. I barely heard it and was actually able to ignore it completely most days. Unfortunately, as I grew older, the Dalek grew stronger. I started to listen a little more closely to what it was saying, and with that, the voice gradually got louder and louder. It eventually overpowered my reasoning and became the source of what would become my hidden pain and self-torture; telling me over and over again how pathetic and useless I was. I was 21 now, and I had somewhat learned to block out the voice inhabiting my mind. For some reason though, over the past couple of months the voice had become unbearably loud and unavoidable. It literally haunted me throughout my entire days and nights, torturing me in my bed and during my classes. The only time I was able to get even a few hours of sleep was when I drugged myself, and even then it visited my dreams. To say the least, I was freaking exhausted.

"Issabella!" I jolted, looking up into the eyes of Candace. Her eyebrows were creased and she was looking a bit exasperated. "I'm sorry," I stated, already guessing what had happened; I had zoned out again. "How many times did you call my name?" "Not many," she lied, her nostrils flaring a bit. "You ok?" she continued. "Yeah, I'm totally fine. Just a bit tired. Thank you for the notes." I sat up, stretching, sighing when I heard my bones crack noisily. Reaching down I grabbed my bag and snatched the class notes off of the desk. "No problem," she stated, chuckling. "Did you happen to retain anything he said?"

"Absolutely!" I quickly replied, my voice cracking slightly. We walked out of the building and towards the practically empty parking lot. There were only two or three cars left in the entire thing. I glanced over to see Candace looking at me, eyebrows raised skeptically. "...no," I admitted, looking away bashfully. She laughed out loud and bumped her shoulder against mine. "Keep the notes over the weekend." "We have a test Monday, you need them," I stated, stopping next to my 2001 silver Volkswagon. Candace laughed again, her mouth stretching into a wide grin. "You need em a helluva lot more than I do." I laughed, shoving her shoulder lightly. "Whatever," I replied, opening my car door. "Bye weirdo," I said, hearing her giggle again before shutting my car door.

I drove towards my apartment which was only about five minutes down the road. I walked in, quickly turning on lights. I hated darkness. Something about it unsettled me greatly; it always had, ever since I was a little girl. Plus the Dalek gets louder when it's dark. When I could see again, I hung my keys up and threw my books down in the chair. Kicking my black and white converse shoes off, I walked over to the fridge pulling out a bottle of water. I plopped down on my couch, grabbing the TV remote. I took a huge swig of water, reclining my chair as I flipped through the channels. Not really concentrating on the screen, before I knew it, I was lost inside of my mind. No Dalek this time, not yet at least.

I found myself thinking about the Doctor, which was really not surprising. When the Dalek wasn't prevalent in my mind, the Doctor was. I was your normal every day Whovian; well, as normal as a Whovian could get. I started watching Doctor Who with Christopher Eccleston, and from the first episode, was literally hooked. The series captivated me, and unlike most Who fans, I didn't have a favorite Doctor. I loved all of them. Although his face changed, the Doctor remained the same. His passion, his courage, his clinging and parasitic loneliness not so unlike my own, stayed with him no matter how many times his face changed. I related to the Doctor in a way.

The biggest reason I watched Doctor Who though, was because he made the Dalek go away. It literally never failed; every time I turned the show on, and heard his smooth, soothing voice, no matter what incarnation it was coming from, my head went quiet. I was able to breathe again. That silence that his voice provided for me, however brief, was the most precious and valuable thing in my messed up world.

Suddenly, I was punched out of my mind when I heard a loud popping noise, and all of the lights in my apartment blinked out. My body froze, my heart beating wildly inside of my chest. _Stay calm_, I repeated to myself over and over again. _Panicking will get you no where._ The Dalek in my head started waking up, and I jumped off of the couch, forcing myself to search for the breaker. _What the hell is going on?_ I've lived in the apartment for months and the lights have only gone out twice, and it was tornado weather. All of a sudden, I heard the popping noise again and I jumped, truly afraid now. I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face. I gulped loudly and blew out a shaky breath. _All you have too do is turn the breaker on. You are ok. You're fine Izzy._

And then..pain. All encompassing, mind numbing pain. Forgetting the darkness for a bit, I moaned and fell to my knees. The Dalek was louder than it had ever been before. My mind felt like it was exploding. I was burning.

_YOU ARE NOTHING. YOU ARE NO ONE. WEAK. PATHETIC. INVISIBLE. DISGUSTING WASTE OF SPACE. YOU ARE ALONE. THE DOCTOR WOULD NEVER LOVE YOU. THE DOCTOR HATES YOU. EVERYONE HATES YOU. YOU ARE ALONE. YOU ARE NOTHING!_

"SHUT UP!" I screamed, throwing my hands over my ears. I screamed louder as the pain became absolutely unbearable, my mind being scorched from the inside. Unable to hold myself up any longer, I fell to my side, tears of pain and fear streaming down my face, my body trembling.

_I'm dying. I'm honestly dying. And I'm alone. So very alone._

With that final thought, I felt one last searing burst of pain, and too weak to fight back, allowed the darkness to swallow me whole.


	2. Author's Note

**Hello All! Thank you so much to all of you that have selected to follow my story! I am so excited for the next chapter and I really hope all of you like it. I'm so freaking pumped! Remember that I am NOT the best writer in the world, and I don't have anyone checking on my grammar or spelling, etc., so if you catch anything feel free to correct me and I will check out and fix what I did wrong. I am working on the next chapter and will have it up very, very soon. Again, thank you so much to everyone that has read the first chapter, and I'm so thrilled to go on this adventure with you! **

**Geronimo!**

**;)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello awesome people! Welcome to the 2****nd**** chapter of my very first Doctor Who story, Undeserved Love. Thank you for making it to the second chapter, and thank you for giving this story a chance. It will probably get better, orrr it could get worse…so let's just see where it goes, yeah? Keep in mind I am American so I will be using American "slang," because I am culturally incompetent and don't know any better! Also, I have not actually seen the first season of the new Doctor Who in a very long time, so descriptions of settings WILL differ from the actual show. And for that I apologize. I hope it doesn't hinder you too much. And of course, I do not in any way, shape, or form own Doctor Who…sad face. Mkay! So let's get this show on the road! Enjoy! ;)**

**All thoughts are in Italics. **

**~~Undeserved Love~~**

Darkness.

Nothing but darkness all around me. No noise either. Complete and utter silence and encompassing darkness all around me.

_Is this what it's like to be dead? Am I dead? Oh my God I'm dead. What am I gonna do? Can I do anything? I'm dead! Who's gonna tell my parents? Who's gonna tell my boyfriend? Ok..well cross that one off the list..no boyfriend..ohhh but my poor cat. Frankie! Who's gonna feed her?Wait a second..where's my body? I can't feel anything. I feel like I'm just floating. Is this what I'm gonna do for the rest of eternity? Float? _

_I. Am. Dead._

Dead.

Dead.

Dead.

_Wait..okay calm down. I can't be dead. I'm thinking. You can't still think when you die right? Well I guess technically you could…maybe I'm almost dead? NO! C'mon Izzy! Get ahold of yourself idiot! I'm thinking. I'm thinking and I'm hyperventilating. Alright calm down Izzy. Breathe. _

_Breeeeathhee. _

_Okay..okay breathing. I guess. Where am I? Am I still in the apartment? Wait, is that yelling? Is someone yelling for me? _

Hello? Hello? Who's there? I can't see anything! It's so dark! Hello!

Light. Pinpoints of light. Hello! HELP!

Voices again. _Is someone in my apartment? Maybe they can help me. _Hello? Hello can someone hear me! HELP ME!

I jolted upward suddenly, gasping spastically. I felt like I would never breathe in air again. Oxygen. Gorgeous, beautiful oxygen. I cringed at the harsh ray of light beaming in through the window, bringing my hands protectively in front of my eyes. When my eyes finally adjusted, my heart stopped.

_This is definitely not my apartment. Where am I? Where the hell am I? Did someone bring me here after I collapsed? Holy shit. Have I been kidnapped?_

"Issabella! Are you gonna sleep all day? Get down here! You're gonna be late for work again!" Okay..not kidnapped. They know my name. That's a good sign right?

Wait..that was,,that was a British accent. British. Accent.

WHERE THE HELL AM I?

I slowly got out of the bed, automatically pulling my shorts down. Wait, shorts? Who changed me? I was now in a pajama set, white tank top, and white night shorts. Nothing fancy. If I was anywhere else though, I probably would've thought it was cute.

_Alright Izzy, you've always wanted to be a spy. Spy mode: activated. _

I tiptoed to the door frame, peaking both ways out into the hallway. _Coast is clear. _I continued tiptoeing, my eyes jumping everywhere, taking in all of my surroundings.

_Stairs. Head for the stairs. _

"Rose, sweetheart pass me the salt."

_Rose? What in the hell?..._

"Issabella! I'm not telling you again!" I creaked my way down the stairs warily, holding my breath. Living room. Clear. Kitchen. I sniffed the air greedily. Mmmm God…eggs and bacon. I was starving. _Stomach..hush. _

I slowly stepped into the kitchen, seeing two women with their backs turned. Both bleach blond. The younger one was busy messing around with..are those tea bags?..while the other one was flipping some bacon steadily, muttering to herself about teenagers being late constantly.

I took a deep breath, and cleared my throat, pointing myself out to them. The younger one quickly turned around, and I felt my heart stop for the second time that morning.

Billy Piper. Billy fn'ing Piper was standing in the kitchen. I'm in Billy Piper's house. Wait, what? That doesn't make any sense! None of this is making sense!

"It's about time you got up! We're already ridiculously late. Do you wanna get yelled at by the boss again? I helped you out last time but I don't think I'd be able to do it again."

Billy Piper was talking to me. ME. She was actually talking to me. Well not talking more like berating. That's not very nice.

"What's.." I cleared my throat again. I felt like I hadn't talked in ages. "What's going on?"_Okay…I'm still..me. I still talk like me. _(That's American, for those of you that don't know. I'm sorry if you wanted a British accent, I just felt compelled to keep her talking American. And she's southern…evil laugh)

All of a sudden, the older one turned around. Is that..Jackie? Jackie Tyler? Then that must make her…

_NO. NO. Oh God I've finally done it. I've croaked. I have cracked under the intense pressure of my miserable and sucky existence and now I'm insane. I'm probably sitting in some insane asylum right now with drool pouring out of my mouth or in one of those straight jackets in a fluffy room with…_

"Hello? Hello Issabella I'm talkin to you! ISSABELLA!"

"Huh?" I snapped out of my thoughts with Jackie and..Rose Tyler..looking at me worriedly, their expressions reeking with concern. "Sweetheart are you ok?" Jackie asked me, walking up and putting her hand on my forehead. Jackie Tyler was touching me. "You're looking awfully pale Bella," Rose continued, stepping up to me as well.

_TALK YOU IDIOT. _

"Yeah, I'm..I'm fine. I just…I'm just feeling a little off this morning is all." Jackie nodded understandingly. "That's to be expected sweetheart. You've had a lot going on the past couple of days."

"Yeah..yeah I guess that's it," I agreed hesitantly, still looking shocked. I must have looked like a straight up loon to them, but I couldn't stop staring. I was in front of THE Jackie and Rose Tyler. They were famous in any Whovians book.

"Well," Rose started, still peering at me with concern, "let's go on upstairs and get ready for work, yeah? I wanna try on that new shirt you got me."

"Yeah, okay," I replied, shaking myself a bit. _Get ahold of yourself Izzy. You've somehow landed yourself in Doctor Who, and however absolutely amazing and cool and fantastic and wonderful and…STOP! _The fangirl in me was taking control. _Act cool. You can do this. _

Rose and I hopped upstairs to get ready for…work? Probably Henrick's right? The shop? "Bells you can take the bathroom first, k? Just this once," Rose giggled. She winked at me before going into her bedroom to pick out some clothes for the day. _She's even more adorable than she was in the show. No wonder the Doctor fell so hard for her. _

The Doctor. Oh. My. Gallifrey. I was going to get to meet THE DOCTOR. Would he like me? Would he think I was weird? He's probably going to think I'm nothing but a dumb ape, I thought to myself despairingly. I was nothing special, and he would see that right off. Oh well. Make the most of it. More importantly though, would I fangirl over him and ruin the whole thing? I needed to play it cool. Don't pretend to know anything. DON'T CHANGE ANYTHING ABOUT THE SHOW. That was a definite no no I knew for sure.

I took a deep breath and closed the bathroom door, automatically going in front of the mirror. I was obsessed with looking at myself. Low self-esteem thing. Every chance I got, I looked. Thankfully, or unfortunately in my case, I still looked like me. I was pale; not that pale, just..not that dark. Does that make sense? I have thick, naturally curly hair. Dirty blonde, with a little bit of red mixed in. I get bored easily. My bangs go perfectly in front of my left eye like I've trained them to do; I'm a pro at hiding my expressions from other people. My face was void of makeup, and Jackie and Rose were right, I did look extremely pale. My large blue eyes were slightly glassy, and I closed and opened them repeatedly until they lost that "Oh my gosh I've been transported to another world," look.

I scrunched my nose up and decided that I better start getting dressed before Jackie took a frying pan to my head. Giggling to myself, I hopped in the shower. When I got out, I was surprised to see that there were clothes sitting on the seat, realizing that Jackie or Rose had brought them in. They were strangely, exactly my style. I liked to keep it simple. Black leggings that I usually rolled up to my knees, no matter how cold it was, with nothing but a normal t-shirt over it. Today's pick was a gray, thin piece that read, "You're never fully dressed without a smile." I threw my shirt over my head, rolling my leggings up to my knees, and was pleased to see that my tattoo had made it over as well. I had a tattoo of a compass on my left calf that I had gotten a few months ago with a friend. It was medium sized, all black, complete with the cardinal directions on all sides, and very fine detail in the middle to finish it up. It looked very sharp, even after all these months. I was very fond of it. I quickly grabbed my black Converse, slipping them on as well.

I looked in the mirror one final time, taking in my body shape. I was short, about 5"2, and curvy. No, I'm not fat, but I'm not Rose Tyler skinny either. I have curves, and boobs, and a butt. I was not athletic, and I didn't enjoy sports; hell I took the elevator if I could. I sighed internally. _If I really am in the Doctor Who world, the aliens won't kill me, the running will. _I made one final adjustment to my hair, making sure my curls weren't sticking up in random places, and sent myself down stairs. I met Rose on the way down and she smiled at me, bumping into my shoulder playfully. She handed me my coat, plain and black with gray on the inside, again, just my style.

"You ready for a fun filled day of adventure?" She laughed, raising her eyebrow at me. "You have no idea," I replied, my voice shaking a bit. She laughed again, grabbing my hand. "Mum, we're takin off!" "See you later sweethearts!" She replied, waving at us from the kitchen. We closed the door behind us and set off for the shop.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

~~**Undeserved Love~~**

**Okay, don't hate me! I know it isn't much, but there were just SO many things to introduce in this chapter that I NEEDED to get right. I am definitely taking this story slow, and this will be a long, detail oriented hopefully, although I'm not very good at that, series. I don't know how long this particular story will be, and I hope I will keep you with me through it all. I will post the next chapter as soon as possible, and we'll actually begin the story. As I said before, it's going to be slow for a bit, and I'm going to try making it as realistic as possible. I don't want Issabella to be a Mary Sue, and she's going to mess up, quite a bit. But I'm going to make it amazing, I promise! Please leave me a review and tell me what I mucked up ;) Thank you all so much! Until next time!**


	4. Any Feedback?

**Hello! Sooo I haven't gotten any reviews at all...which is probably a bad thing.. I told you guys I stink! lol I just need one or two people to tell me that the story is worth continuing...do you want me to keep going? Like I said, my participation depends on YOURS. I have no idea if anyone is even enjoying this..and I know I'm only two chapters in, but I just need a little feedback...even a bad one..do I suck or what? **

**Thanks guys... :/**


	5. Chapter 5-Rose-Part 1

**Hello awesome people! Welcome to the fifth chapter of Undeserved Love…2 of which I wasted by doing author's notes…so sorry about that by the way..for those of you that are still with me and have sent me reviews..thank you so so so much..and for those of you that are reading this but have not reviewed..you're all going straight to…no, no I only kid..slightly…**

**Anyways! It's cool if you don't review, I just like to know what my audience prefers and doesn't so much like….remember that I'm writing this story to your preference…I want it to be good for you guys..so if you don't tell me what you like, I have to just keep writing it my way..and that's no good! Also, I will probably not ever update consistently because my life is is no way consistent and I honestly don't ever know when I'll be free. Whenever I find a free time slot, I use it to write. I apologize for the inconvenience if that is causing you any….and again, I am American so I will be using American "slang," because I don't know any better. I had someone ask me whether or not I was going to keep strictly to the show, and the answer is definitely no. As of now, I will be doing that quite a lot, just because I have to get her story told. There will be a bit of differentiation, and Issabella will change quite a few things, but the main story will remain the same FOR NOW. I am definitely planning on changing that in the future though. SO in saying that, even if you aren't reviewing, thank you so much for going on this journey with me, and I hope you enjoy the ride!**

**I of course do NOT own Doctor Who or the characters in Doctor Who. I only own Issabella and whoever else I decide to let ride along…**

**~~Undeserved Love~~**

We stepped out of the house, or, I guess, the flat rather…and headed towards the bus station. I listened to Rose rant about something Mickey had said to her the other day, and I laughed and nodded my head at all of the right places. I was still in shock of the fact that I was talking to the _real_ Rose Tyler. That's when it hit me.

Whatever had happened to me, whatever brought me from my world to theirs, at this moment, it didn't matter; I was here now. I had to get it into my head that this was no longer just a TV show. This was, for now anyway, my reality; I was not talking and interacting to characters a writer made up; I was surrounded by real people, with real lives; with that thought, I felt a wave of anxiousness come over me. The Doctor's world is not exactly safe; I mean, the companions usually made it, sure they got roughed up, but they were the _companions of the Doctor_; they weren't just regular people, they were survivors; they were different…_special._. To everyone else though….The Doctor was dangerous. Innocent people get killed quite easily in this world, and we never even find out their names. I could become one of those innocent no name people. I could easily die in this world, either from aliens or from something else. I needed to do it now, before the adventures started, and the never ending running began. Now was the time to come to terms with the fact that the possibility of me dying is very high. I swallowed hard; if I died here where would I go? Would I go back to my world, or would I just..stay dead? Would I just disappear from existence all together, no one even caring or noticing or..remembering me? Did anyone remember me back home? Did they even notice I was gone?

As the familiar feelings of loneliness, and hopelessness washed over me, that's when I decided. I didn't know why I was sent to this world, or even if I was meant to be here, but I would make a difference. All of those innocent no name people, would be named. I would care for them if no one else did; I would protect them, and if I could, save them. I cringed thinking about the damage I could do if I wasn't careful; there was no telling the amount of damage I had done by just being here.

_NUISANCE_, my head rang, a clear voice running through it that was not mine. _Looks like the Dalek traveled over to this world as well, _I thought, sighing to myself as I rubbed my head.

"Are you alright Bella? Is your head bothering you again?" Rose asked as we got off the bus in front of Henrick's. She was looking at me anxiously, and I felt slightly guilty for worrying her. Without hesitation, I reached over and grabbed her in a tight hug. "I'm okay, Rosie," I smiled a bit at the nickname; it had just slipped out naturally. Without pausing, she hugged me back, just as tight, and pulled back to look at me, her face looking more relaxed now. "Well thank goodness for that; you're gonna need tons of energy to clean the bathroom properly," she exclaimed, looking at me cheekily, a wide grin on her face now. I laughed out loud and shoved her a bit towards the shop, and we teased and joked with each other as we entered the building.

I didn't really know what I was supposed to be doing; I had never worked in a shop before. Thankfully, as soon as we got in, after getting a stern talking to about being late, and a warning not to do it again, Rose grabbed my hand and we headed off towards the ladies section, where we switched around display clothes until about lunch time, and then it was time to meet Mickey. I was probably way too excited to meet him, but I couldn't help it. Mickey was amazing; a lot of people probably thought he was incredibly weak in the series, but he was just the opposite in my book. Sure at first he whined a bit..okay, he whined a lot. But Mickey didn't disappoint, oh no. Instead of fading into the background, and taking a back row seat waiting for Rose to get over the Doctor, Mickey decided to take his destiny into his own hands, and with that, he grew exponentially. Oh no, Mickey was anything _but_ weak.

So upon saying that, after meeting Mickey at the Square for lunch, I decided that as of now, Mickey would be known as baby Mickey; he still had tons of growing to do at this point, and after all of the whining he did at lunch, I was almost glad to go back to work.

The day wasn't that horrible, and I found it to be rather nice when someone asked me of my opinion on their outfit. I was able to chat with Rose off and on all day which was definitely a plus; it was so easy to talk and joke with her. I felt like I had known her my entire life; which, I guess funnily enough in this world, I had.

I glanced at the clock. The shop would be closing in half an hour, which meant it was almost time for the Doctor to make his appearance. I froze. Wilson. I completely forgot about Wilson. If I could get down there in enough time…I closed my eyes, torn on what to do. _Save him, _a voice said quietly in my head. It sounded nothing like the Dalek; it was soft and pleasant, soothing.

Shocked, I bit my lip, and went out on a limb. _Hello…?_ I responded hesistantly. There was no response, and I shook my head a bit, feeling ridiculous. _If I wasn't crazy before, I definitely am now. _

I glanced around the shop, spotting Rose chatting with a customer across the store. _Now's my chance, _I thought, and headed for the lift. On the way down to the basement I could feel my heart beating wildly. _You can do this Izzy. Don't be a coward. _I was going to face my very first Doctor Who monster, and I was terrified. _You're doing this for Wilson, _I finally said to myself, and although I was still scared out of my mind, my resolve strengthened.

The lift opened and I slowly walked into the basement, my body tense, my eyes jumping to everything around me. "Wilson! Wilson are you in here? Wilson!"

"Hello?" A voice came from behind me and I swung around, sighing with relief upon seeing Wilson; he was looking at me expectedly. I opened my mouth to respond and stopped, feeling myself become tense again when I saw all of the mannequins crowded behind him. They weren't moving yet thank goodness, their eyes blank and staring forward steadily. _God, those things creep me out even when they aren't trying to kill you…_

"Wilson right?" I asked him, walking towards him slowly. "Yeah, that's me," he replied, taking a step forwards. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted movement, and gulped. I needed to make this quick. "Hi! I was told to come down and tell you that the shop's closing early." He looked at me warily. "I didn't hear anything about that." More movement from the corner. "Oh really?" I asked, my voice high. "Yeah, they're doing some kind of maintenance on the building; rearragnging and what not," I nodded, holding my breath. _Please let this work. _"I can't leave though; I haven't got my lottery money."

_Shit! _I forgot all about that. That was the main reason Rose came down here in the first place! "Lottery money? Oh! Oh yeah, you'll get it tomorrow. First thing." He nodded, accepting the answer. "Well alright then. It'll be nice leavin early anyway. Been wantin to have some special time with the wife," he chuckled. "If you know what I mean," he elbowed me gently, still chuckling.I found myself wanting to laugh with him, in spite of the increasing movement out of the corner of my eye. "I absolutely do Wilson," I agreed as he walked towards the lift. He got in, waving goodbye, and I waved back until the doors closed. When I knew for sure he was gone, I let out a huge breath of air, feeling a huge smile slowly come over my face. "I did it. I freaking did it. I saved him. I saved Wilson." I jumped around for a bit, letting the feeling wash over me, basking in it. I hadn't felt this good in so, so long. I couldn't believe I had actually pulled it off. How many other people can I save?

Forgetting exactly where I was in my excitement, I turned around, and came face to face with a pair of plastic eyes. I quickly jumped away, a small scream bursting through my lips. Mannequins. Tons of mannequins. All reaching for me. How'd they get over here so fast? I took a step back, planning to walk that way towards the lift, but was stopped when I felt a hard hand pressing into my back. I turned my head and gasped, seeing a mannequin reaching for me. I was surrounded by them now. Seriously, did they move this fast in the show?

Trapped, trying not to panic, I looked around for an exit. There! There was a tiny vulnerable area big enough for me to run through. I pushed through the mannequins, running straight towards the room in the back of the basement. I felt hands grabbing onto my hair and my clothes, but I kept the mantra going in my head. _Run. Run. Run. Run. _Almost there.

I tripped over a pipe in the floor, and my body literally slid into the room. Not pausing for a second, I jumped up, slamming the door behind me, and locking it securely. I panted roughly, and placed my hand over my heart. My chest hurt from it beating so quickly. I then realized that the room was completely dark. _Oh well that's lovely, _I thought to myself, scowling. _It had to be a dark room. I can't see a damn thing. _I gulped and reached for the side wall, sliding my hand along the sides, faithfully searching for a light. _There's gotta be one somewhere…_

"Gotcha!" I cried triumphantly, and flicked the switch on, the light piercing the darkness of the room.

As much as I despise the darkness, I almost wish I'd kept it off. Almost.

Mannequins. Hundreds of them. All walking towards me. I felt my breath get caught in my throat, and I forced myself to run towards the back of the storage room. I ran, even faster than before, not knowing where I was going, just trying to get away. I felt a hand grab onto my wrist and I was jerked to a stopping point. Turning around I frantically pulled and yanked until I heard a popping noise, and the sudden release on my arm had me losing my balance, and I felt myself falling towards the ground. Hitting it roughly, I hurriedly turned around, facing the mannequins, and started crawling backwards, trying to get away in any way possible. I grunted, hitting the wall with my back. This was it. I had no where else to run. I was good and properly trapped. I had never been more terrified in my life; and..annoyed. Honestly? I got pulled across dimensions just to get killed in the first episode? Holding my breath, I tightly closed my eyes, throwing my arms around my head, waiting to be pulled apart…

Suddenly, I felt a hand grab my wrist, and I realized somewhere in my panicked and frantic mind that this hand felt different from the rest. Warmer. With a gasp, I turned my head and looked up, looking straight into the deep blue eyes of none other than the Doctor. For a second, just one tiny little baby second, I felt the world stop. _He's here. He's honestly here._

And then, it went into turbo mode.

"Run," he stated, and yanked me up from the ground, pulling me behind him. He drug me through the basement, pushing through all of the mannequins grabbing at us, and just as we were heading into the lift, I felt a hand grab my arm roughly and yank me backwards. "Seriously? Again?" I stated, annoyed, and I grabbed the arm, attempting to pull it off. I felt the Doctor grab my other hand, pulling me forwards again, whilst grabbing the mannequin's arm, and with one fierce pull, we jerked the arm off completely. The lift door closed.

I panted, leaning against the elevator for support. "You alright?" He asked me, looking at me weirdly, a mix of concern and..something else? "Yeah," I sighed, "just badly out of shape." I heard a quiet chuckle and laughed to myself, standing up straight, finally gaining my breath back.

It hit me then that I was standing in front of the Doctor. The Doctor. The last remaining Timelord. My inner Whovian was literally having a freak out session. It took everything I had not to jump up and down right then and there. As it was, a large and probably freaky, guessing by the disturbed look he got on his face, smile stretched across my mouth, and totally not thinking, I blurted the first thing out that came into my mind.

"Hello, sweetie." I froze and cringed, smacking myself repeatedly inside of my head.

Whelp, so much for keeping low, loser.

He just looked at me, eyes wide, opening his mouth to respond, when suddenly, the lift stopped. The doors opened and Rose stood there, immediately launching herself at me for a hug. "Oh thank God! I thought you were dead! We have to get out of here! The store is being attacked by terrorists or something!" she cried, her eyes were wide and she looked as though she were about to break down into tears.

I heard the Doctor scoff and looked over to see him shaking his head. "Humans," he started. "It's not terrorists, it's alien," and motioned me out of the lift. "Alien?" Rose exclaimed. "That's what I said," he continued, disabling the elevator with the sonic. Hearing the whirring noise made me want to jump up and down again..

"Who the hell are you?" Rose asked, pulling me away from him protectively. "Do you have something to do with this? What the hell were those things attacking me earlier? You said they were alien! What the hell does that mean?"

"Rose, calm down," I soothed, grabbing her hand tightly. "It's gonna be fine," I said quietly, looking into her eyes. "Why are you so calm about this?" she asked me. Before I could properly answer, the Doctor spoke.

"Those 'terrorists' you saw earlier," the Doctor explained, turning around to stare at us, his eyes drifting to Rose and then back to me several times, "They're made of plastic. Living plastic creatures. They're being controlled by a relay device in the roof, which would be a great big problem if I didn't have this." He held up a black..thing..which I would guess to be some sort of bomb.

"That's a bomb right?" I voiced, and he looked at me weirdly again, before shrugging to himself and nodding. "Yes it is. So, I'm going to go up there and blow them up, and I might well die in the process, but don't worry about me. No, you go home. Go on. Go and have your lovely beans on toast."

I snorted. "You're so dramatic." He looked at me, his eyebrow raised, and pushed us towards the door. "Don't tell anyone about this, because if you do, you'll get them killed."

He then promptly shut the door in our faces. I snorted again. "Rude!" I shouted, hoping he would hear me. Rose grabbed my arm, yanking me away quickly. I looked back towards the door, waiting, but when nothing happened, I bit my lip and turned back around, disappointed. Just then, I heard a voice. "I'm the Doctor, by the way. What's your name?" he asked, looking back and forth between the two of us.

"Rose," she stated, her hand tightening on my arm. He looked at me expectedly. "Issabella," I answered, smiling softly. "Nice to meet you Rose, Issabella. Run for your life!"

He slammed the door shut behind him, and knowing what was about to happen, felt myself switching into protective mode. I held Rose's hand tightly in my own and we ran across the street. I pushed Rose out of the way of a black cab, flipping him off in the process. "Watch it!" he shouted driving past. "Jackass!" I shouted back heatedly. Suddenly, a huge explosion went off, and Rose and I jumped, looking towards the building. A huge fireball took out the upper floor of the shop, and I panted slightly. I knew he would be okay..but what if he wasn't? He had to be okay.

"Oh, my God," Rose started. "C'mon," she continued, and yanked me down the road. Feeling a deep need, I twisted my body around, grinning when I saw the TARDIS parked in the alleyway. _Hello, old girl, _I thought to myself, grinning like a fool.

_I hope I get to meet you properly one day._

We got back to the flat, and after dealing with Jackie, I immediately put on a pot of coffee for me (I wasn't much of a tea drinker) and some tea for Rose. I told her to sit down while I tended to her. After bringing her the tea, and showering my coffee in cream and sugar, I sat down next to her on the couch, slumping down to put my head on her shoulder. I could hear Jackie in the other room, and I cringed, my head pounding, trying to shut her out. I loved Jackie, I truly did, but after today I just needed quiet.

"I know," Jackie started, "it's on the telly. It's everywhere. They're lucky to be alive. Honestly, it's aged them. They both have skin like an old bible. Walking in now you'd think I was their child. Oh and here's himself." Just then, Mickey walked in and I sighed, rubbing my head tiredly. "Here it comes," I said under my breath. Rose heard me though and shot me a look. "I've been phoning your mobile," he said, sitting down across from us. "You guys could've died. It's on the news. I can't believe that your shop went up!"

"We're all right, honestly, we're fine!" Rose confirmed, shaking her head. "Don't make a fuss." "Don't make a fuss!" he continued, "You could've died!" he repeated, looking at both of us, looking us over. "Stop it!" I slapped his hand away when he lifted my chin, tilting my head back and forth. "Well, what happened?" he asked.

"We have no idea," I answered, sitting back again. My head really was pounding. I just wanted to goto bed. "What was it though? What caused it?"

"We weren't in the shop," Rose took over, "We were outside. Both of us. We didn't see anything." Jackie peaked her head inside the room, walking over to Rose and I. "It's Debbie on the end. She knows a man on the Mirror. Five hundred quid for an interview."

I snorted, knowing what was going to happen. I loved this part. "Oh that's brilliant! Give it here." Rose requested, motioning for the phone. She took the phone from Jackie and promptly ended the call. I giggled, making Jackie look at me sharply. "Well you both need to have some way of making money! Your job's kaput and I'm not bailing you two out." The telephone rang again. Jackie answered it, walking away into the kitchen. "Bev! They're alive. I've told them, sue for compensation. They were within seconds of death."

I sighed, shaking my head at her exaggeration. Mickey's asked, "What're you both drinkin, tea, coffee? Nah, nah, that's no good, that's no good. You're in shock. You need something stronger." Rose and I looked at each other, rolling our eyes. "We're alright," Rose replied. "Now, come on," he prompted, "you deserve a proper drink. Both of you deserve this. We're going down to the pub, all three of us. My treat. How about it?"

"Is there a match on?" Rose asked dryly, staring at her boyfriend knowingly. "No," he responded guiltily. "I'm just thinkin about you babe." "There's a match on ain't there?" she stated. "That's not the point," he admitted. "But, we could catch the last five minutes.."

I laughed, watching their exchange; they really were adorable. "Go on then, I'm fine, really. Go. Get rid of that." I eyed the arm warily as Mickey pretended the arm was strangling him; that really wasn't all that funny…

I yawned tiredly, laying my head on Rose's shoulder again, closing my eyes. I listened to the TV carry on in the background. _Fire then spread throughout the store._ "Fifteen fire crews are in attendance though it's thought there is very little chance of saving the infrastructure…"

"I'm going to bed, Rosie," I stated, getting up and stretching wearily. I kissed her cheek without thought, heading for the stairs. "G'night Bells," she replied, "sleep well." "You too," I followed. I headed upstairs, practically collapsing on my bed. My head felt like it was splitting in two. _I saved Wilson, and met the Doctor. I hope I didn't mess anything up too badly…I can't wait to see him again.._

With that final thought in my head, I drifted off to sleep, a small smile gracing my face.

~~**Undeserved Love~~**

**Hello! I'm so sorry! I know I haven't finished the first episode yet, but in my defense I did say it was going to go slowly. I'm going to fill it with as much detail as possible. I hope you liked the little twist I did there, and I hope that it made sense? Please click the little button on the bottom of the screen! I need to hear from you! The next chapter will be up very, very soon, just because I can't wait to get this show on the road! Thank you so much!**

**Allons-y!**


End file.
